I'm a Million Dollar Girl
by DreamerGuurrl
Summary: Miley Cyrus's secret of being rich is out and everyone wants something from her. She's tired of being used for her money and trying to be perfect. Will she crack under the pressure? What if her new plan to rebel involves hurting her bff and a certain boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to make up for my absence I have a new story. Not sure how long it's going to be right now. I'm thinking maybe 5-10 chapters at the most right now? I don't know. XOXOXO Christina ;) P.S. First Chapter is explaining the story next chapter I'll add the drama!:) **

I walked through the hallways like I did everyday and as I did I could feel people's stares on my face. I tried to cover my face with my hair.

A really annoying girl named Rosie walked up beside me. "Hey Miley" she greeted me. "Hello Rosie" I said in a dull monotone voice. Rosie used to ignore me but when my little secret of my family being millionaires she suddenly wanted to be my friend. Rosie was one of those popular girls. I liked to call her group _The Freshman Sluts. _

After she found out she started talking to me and ever since then she has invited me multiple times to hang out with her and her friends. I politely declined. She said whenever I wanted to hangout with them the offer was always there.

I don't know how my little secret got out but it did. I blame my older sister's big mouth of a friend. I have two older sisters. One was a senior here at my school and the other was a sophomore in college which is like an hour away from here.

My oldest sister's name is Ashley and she's the most spoiled. When she was my age all she wanted was designer clothes and all the latest technology. She still is a spoiled brat. She refuses to get a job and begs my parents for money. My other sister's name is Taylor and she's not at all like Ashley.

Ashley was one of the most popular girls in high school while Taylor and I prefer to stay under the radar.

Honestly, I feel so much closer to Taylor. She's so nice to everybody and she's down to earth. You wouldn't suspect her and Ashley were related and that she came from a wealthy family.

Sure she loves the nice stuff like my older sister got but she doesn't show them around like Ashley. She prefers to save them for special occasions.

Her wardrobe was definitely different than Ashley's. Taylor preferred to dress in light colors and Ashley likes to wear colors that would make her noticeable from a mile away.

And me? I was the doll to my two older sisters. Ashley always made sure my hair was brushed and not a single hair out of place. Taylor made sure my outfit didn't scream hooker. I although did my make up. Ashley put on a lot of make up that made her face glow. Taylor went for that more natural look by putting a light pink blush and very little mascara and eyeliner. You could only see her mascara and eyeliner if you were staring right at her for a minute.

I put my makeup in between Taylor's and Ashley's. I put on make up so you could tell that I was wearing make up but didn't put so much on.

"There's a party this weekend if you want to go" Rosie said smiling.

"I'm busy" I lied.

"Well if you change your mind let me know" she said walking away.

I shook my head as I reached my locker and put in the combination.

"What was she doing now?" a voice said.

I turned to see my best friend next to me. "Just wanting to hang out with me again" I said with a roll of my eyes as I grabbed my English book shutting my locker. We headed down the hallway slowly. "She doesn't give up does she?" my best friend Isabella said.

"Nope." I said.

"Hey Miley!" my friend Tony greeted me giving me a high five.

"Hey Tony" I said. I saw his friend Nick behind him smiling at me. "Hey Nick" I said.

"So I hear you were invited to Rosie's party. I heard it's going to be huge. You going?"

"Nah I think I'll stay home and watch some movies and Isabella is coming over anyways" I said.

"Oh okay well see you around Miles" he said walking away. I stole one quick glance at Nick who glanced at me giving me a smile.

"Who was that?" Isabella asked as we walked away. "That's Tony he's my friend from Spanish class." I said.

"How come you get to meet all the cute boys?" she mumbled.

"It's a gift" I grinned. "I could introduce you to all my cute guy friends" I suggested.

"Finally! Isn't that why you're my best friend? I let you copy my math homework you introduce to me to all your cute guy friends. Sure has taken you long enough for your side of the bargain" she joked.


	2. ATTENTION: MY WEBSITE

**Attention!:**

**Want to hear daily what's going on with my life and updates on my stories and when they will be coming out?**

**Now you can! **

**Just visit my website and register to become a member!**

**You'll get the inside scoop and behind the scenes of my life and me the girl who writes the stories**

**You'll even be able to preview and read my stories before I upload them to fanfiction!**

**Don't miss out on this chance to help me explore new ideas for my stories and be the first to read my stories days before they come out!**

**Also now you'll be able to send me messages!  
**

**It's easy as 1,2,3!**

**Visit my new website that I just created and experience the thrill and fun with me!**

**Remember that no inapproaite behavior is wanted on my site, so please be mature and make good decisions when signing up or you will be removed from the site!**

**Here's the link and I hope to see you there!**

**.com/apps/auth/login?why=pw&try=1&wp=1&next=**

**In case it didn't show up the link is also up on my profile!**


End file.
